NPD February 2010
NPD sales figures coverage: NPD Analysis: ;Overall "The industry realized another month of decreased sales as compared to last year. In fact, for most categories, unit sales declines were greater than dollar sales. Higher average retail prices on all categories except console hardware boosted dollar sales performance somewhat." "Honestly, I had expected the industry to perform somewhat better this month. Nonetheless, strong new releases, and Easter gift-buying bodes well for industry performance in March." ;Hardware "Overall hardware unit sales were down, but certain platforms enjoyed an increase over last year. Xbox 360 nabbed the top-spot among the three console systems for the first time since September 2007 when Halo 3 was released. PS3 enjoyed a 30% increase over last year, even while retail supply is reported to remain constrained." "DS sales continue to remain quite strong, even leading up to the launch of the Dsi XL later this month on March 28th, which will have 7 days of sales during our March reporting month." ;Software "The top 10 list this month is quite balanced between the three console platforms with three each for the PS3 and Wii platforms, and four for the 360." "Bioshock 2 was the best-selling game in February, selling over 750K units at retail across platforms. The 360 version was the top-selling SKU for the month." "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has become the third-best-selling game of all-time, now at just under 10 million units life-to-date." ;Accessories "Year-to-date, accessories is the only category to have eeked out a modest increase versus last year. Unit sales, however, are down so the increase is solely due to an increase in pricing, which is up 13%." Notable releases *BioShock 2 (PC/PS3/360) *Dante's Inferno (PS3/360) *Heavy Rain (PS3) Hardware sales *NDS - 613,200 *Xbox 360 - 422,000 *Wii - 397,900 *PS3 - 360,100 *PSP - 133,400 *PS2 - 101,900 Top 20 software sales #BioShock 2 (360) / Take 2 Interactive / 562,900 #New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) / Nintendo of America / 555,600 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (360) / Activision Blizzard / 314,300 #Just Dance (Wii) / Ubisoft / 275,400 #Wii Sports Resort w/ Wii Motion Plus (Wii) / Nintendo of America / 272,500 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (PS3) / Activision Blizzard / 252,800 #Mass Effect 2 (360) / Electronic Arts / 246,500 #Dante's Inferno: Divine Edition (PS3) / Electronic Arts / 242,500 #Dante's Inferno (360) / Electronic Arts / 224,700 #Heavy Rain (PS3) / Sony / 219,300 #Aliens vs. Predator (360) / Sega #BioShock 2 (PS3) / Take 2 Interactive / 190,500 #New Super Mario Bros. (NDS) / Nintendo #Mario Kart Wii w/ Wheel (Wii) / Nintendo #MAG (PS3) / Sony #Wii Fit Plus (Wii) / Nintendo #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii) / Sega #God of War Collection (PS3) / Sony #Mario Kart DS (NDS) / Nintendo #NBA 2K10 (360) / Take 2 Interactive / >100,000 Video game revenues *Total sales: $1.26 billion *Hardware sales: $426.4 million *Software sales: $624.4 million *Accessory sales: $204.7 million External links *NPD: February Down 15 Percent On Lagging Unit Sales, Constrained Wii *BioShock 2 PS3, Aliens vs. Predator Jump Into February Top 20